


Alex Snow

by Jusdrein_Jusdaun (TheDrunkenBum)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrunkenBum/pseuds/Jusdrein_Jusdaun
Summary: Character sheet for Alex Snow





	1. Alex Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this, tis merely a test.

**Name:** Alex Snow  
**Name meaning** : Rearranged version of the name Lexa  
**Nicknames/Aliases** : Alexandra Daddario, RIP, Lapis Lazuli, Ruby Taft, Alex Hale, Jane Wick  
**Age** : 1 - 35  
**How old s/he appears** : 25  
**Birthdate** : Late winter  
**MBTI** : INTP-A, Logician   
**Zodiac** : N/a  
**Element** : Fire  
**Nationality/Race** : American/Caucasian   
**Eyes** : Brilliant blue with black outer ring  
**Hair** : Dark brown almost black, straight and smooth  
**Skin** : Pale white  
**Body type** : Fit, slightly muscular  
**Height/weight** : 5'9  
**Facial details** : Noticeable eyes  
**Features/marks** : N/a  
**Health** : Perfect condition  
**Sexuality** : Homosexual, Lesbian  
**Physical limitations** : None  
**Physical advantages** : Reanimation, Resurrection   
**Clothing/accessories** :  
  
**Mother** : Costia Griffin  
**Father** : Jon Snow, Wolf Taylor   
**Siblings** : Tormund(A), Jackson Teller(A), Daryl(A), Nolan(H), Kid  
**Birth order** : Lastborn  
**Pets** : Nymeria(D)(Wolfdog)  
**Close friends** : Lauren(D), Wes Bentley, Rosa Diaz, Enid  
**Acquaintances** : Everyone who thinks they're her friend, Elisabet Sobeck  
**Nemeses** : Dr. Alexander Isaacs, Dr. Kruger  
**Significant other** : Daenerys Targaryen(D), Maggie Rhee  
**Other relevant people** : Enid(adopted daughter) Dixon(son), Bastion(adopted son), Lauren(adopted daughter), Alice(daughter), Clexa Griffin(aunt), Margaery Griffin(aunt), Adale & Atlas Griffin(cousins)  
**Liked or disliked?** : Loved by family, very much disliked by the common public, but tolerated  
  
**Schooling** : High school diploma(barely)  
**Athletics** : None  
**Hobbies** : Arts, horseback riding, hunting, binge-watching  
**Skilled at** : Painting  
**Unskilled at** : Math  
**Trait she wishes she had** : N/a   
  
**Temperament** : Aggressive, rude, and distant with strangers and people she doesn't like, a more playful version of her temperament with family and friends  
**Attitude** : Snarky, absent-minded, careless   
**Quirks** : Painting without proper ventilation  
**Priorities** : Survival of her sons and wife  
**Philosophy** : Nothing matters  
**Good habits** : None  
**Bad habits** : Burping mid-conversation, forgetting what she was talking about  
**Positive traits** : Loyalty, humor  
**Negative traits** : Lack of morals  
**Weaknesses** : Arrogance  
**Strengths** : Many  
**Proud of** : Her boobs, her children  
**Embarrassed by** : Her childhood personality  
**Fears/phobias** : Spiderwebs  
**Secrets** : How deep her depression runs  
**Regrets** : None  
**Angered by** : The mention of Daryl Dixon, dumb ideas, conservatives, people interrupting her sleep  
**Calmed by** : Maggie, Costia  
**Most at ease when** : Sleeping with her family  
**Ill at east when** : Around strangers  
**Soft spot** : Girls who need guidance  
  
**In a crisis** : Will look out for herself and her family first  
**Under pressure** : Takes her time and acts like it's all good  
**In awkward social situations** : Will literally get up and leave  
**Can she keep a secret?** : If she feels like it, yes  
**Independent or needy?** : Both; likes to do her own thing and be by herself but craves the attention of people who she knows truly likes her  
**People are inherently…** : Selfish, greedy, stupid, weak  
**Spiritual beliefs** : Lite reincarnation, third-person viewing of previous life  
**Day or night?** : Dead of night  
**Pessimist or optimist?** : Pessimist  
**Big picture or small details?** : Big picture  
  
**Important events in life** : Death of her wolf Nymeria, death of her friend Ire, death of her role model Snotty, death of her best friend and first crush Lauren, death of her first wife Daenerys   
**Short-term goals/hopes** : Find something entertaining  
**Long-term goals/hopes** : Teaching her sons to take her place as king  
**How she feels about self** : Very confident, but also very degrading  
  
**Likes/Dislikes** :  
 **Food** : White chocolate chip cookies, anything meat(not fish)  
 **Drink** : Wolfslock laced alcohol, apple juice  
 **Color** : The rainbow  
 **Animals** : Canines, big cats   
 **Chores** : Feeding the animals  
 **Season** : Winter  
 **Expletives** : "Get fucked", "Suck a dick"  
 **Other** :


	2. Alex Snow pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt.2

**1\.  Ask yourself these basic questions:**

How old are they mentally/spiritually? Do they have an old soul, or are they a perpetual kid at heart? Does their personality not coincide with their physical age? 

Alex is mentally older than her actual age, by how much is unknown. She's a kid at heart, but rarely gets to show anyone that side of her. Her personality would better a person who's lived hundreds of years, but because she spends time with such people she's internalized their wisdom as well as their outlooks on life. 

What do they care about most in the world?  What would they die for?

Alex cares most about her children, current wife, and mother. She would permanetly die for any of them without hesitation.

  * What are their interests?  What books, movies, and shows do they read/watch religiously?  What do they geek out over?
  * What’s the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to them?  Have they told anyone?  If so, who?
  * On that note, what is one secret they’ve never told anyone?
  * What was their childhood like?  Was it happy?  Tragic?  Why or why not?
  * How many relationships do they have?  How have they affected them?
  * What is their greatest fear?  
  * What was the best thing that ever happened to them?
  * What was the worst thing that ever happened to them?
  * If you had to describe the character in one word, what is the first that comes to mind?



**2\.  Once that’s done, get nosy.**

Empty their pockets, backpack, or purse. Make a list of everything inside. What do they always take with them? Why?

  * Hunting knife
  * 9mm Beretta(where allowed)
  * 3 extra clips of ammo



Describe their bedroom. Is it neat, or messy? Is it minimalist? Cluttered? Are they neat, or messy by nature? Is there any artwork on the wall, any posters? Are there lots of books? A TV? Stuffed animals? Be as detailed as you want to be, and think about why your character has these things and what they say about them.  

Alex's bedroom is an organized mess. Everything has a general area in which it belongs to, but once in that area, it's placed where ever. She has a pile of dirty clothes on the floor, a pile of boxes she's meaning to throw away, some artwork under her bed, dog related items in a corner, guns loosely strewn about on her dresser asking with papers and other miscellaneous items. 

On her walls are hanging showcases of around the world weapons her mother brings her after she's travelled somewhere for navy business. She organizes the showcases by continent and weapon style. There used to be her own paintings hanging around, but she took them down as she kept noticing minor faults in them. She has drawer for books and no tv in her room. Het stuffed animals used to sleep on her bed as a child, but she outgrew them and now they're at the bottom of her closet.

If they have one, describe their car. What kind of car do they drive? How does it correlate with their personality, their career? Do they keep any photos of loved ones? Are there lots of fast food containers?

Alex legally doesn't own a car. She found the buying and the registration for insurance and what not too complicated. Her mother simply bought her car but it's under Costia's name. The car she currently has is a Cadillac Escalade with a white exterior and black leather exterior. It has all the bells and whistles the model could come with as her mother spoils her. The car is rarely used as it draws too much attention to her, so there's nothing much within it. Some 9mm glocks under the seats, for safety, a medical emergency kit, road flares, a jack, and a rock she taped under the car as a 'backup key' for when she's drunk and lost her real keys.

We’ve already touched on this briefly, but think about their books. Write down at least ten titles on their shelf. Think about what genres they like, what authors, and why they might enjoy them. 

  * What kind of movie genres do they like?  What kind of TV shows?  Why do they enjoy them?  Do they have any guilty pleasures that they’d rather anyone not know about?  
  * Take a look inside their closet.  What kind of clothes do they wear?  What’s their style?  Can they afford the clothes they’d actually like to wear?  Are they preppy?  Is their closet organized, or is it a hot mess?



**3\.  Get to know the family.**

What are their parents like? Do they have a good relationship? Are they friends? Do they just plain suck? If so, why?

Alex adores and fawns over her parents, especially her mother. As the youngest of six Alex demanded the most attention that all three parents gave her, but it was never quite enough. As a child she devoted herself and all her attention to them, but the three of them were unable to reciprocate the same for her. They had five other children and jobs that took them out of the country as well as most of their time. 

  * If they don’t have a good relationship with their parents, are there any parental figures that their close with?  What are they like?  



Do they have any siblings? Are they close? Are they protective of them, or vice versa?

Alex has five older brothers, three of which are adopted. Her brothers have always been pseudo parents to her as she felt she never received enough attention. They are all extremely close to each other but sort of pair off. Tormund & Jax, Daryl & Alex, Nolan & Kid.

As children her brothers are extremely protective of her, but into their teens she proves more than capable of defending herself and actually becomes their protector. She's their wildcard when it comes to getting themselves into trouble, she could either help the situation or make it worse, they really couldn't tell until it was too late.

Into Alex's adulthood she unpairs with Daryl as he, Tormund, and Jax join 'motorcycle club' without her. They move away to California and she feels as if half her family has abandoned her.

  * What is their nationality?  Do they have strong ties to their heritage, or could they care less?
  * What about their extended family?  Do they have any weird relatives?  (In my opinion, every character should have at least one weird relative.  They are a lot of fun to write.)  



**4\.   Fill in the details.**

Brainstorm random questions about your characters, their likes, dislikes, et cetera.  Here are examples:

  * What is their favorite food?  
  * Their favorite beverage?  
  * Their favorite movie?  
  * Their favorite book?
  * Their favorite TV show?
  * What is their dream job?
  * Do they keep a journal?
  * Do they have good handwriting, or is it illegible from excessive note-taking?  
  * What’s their favorite color?  
  * What’’s their favorite kind of weather?  Do they like sunny days, or rainy ones?
  * Can they draw?  Are they artistic in general?
  * What kind of romantic/sexual partner do they like (if they’re interested in that sort of thing at all)?  Do they have a ‘type?’    
  * What would their ideal date be (even just with friends)?  Do they like generic dinner and movie-type stuff, or do they favor museums and plays? 
  * What would their ideal afternoon look like?
  * Do they prefer TV or books?



Are they introverted or extroverted? Do they hate social gatherings, or thrive on them? Do they relish in alone time?

Alex is very introverted, but she can change her persona to an alias of hers and become extroverted. Social gatherings are a major nuisance to her, but she can get through them if she attaches herself to someone she likes. While she likes to be alone, she doesn't like to be lonely.  

  * Coffee or tea?
  * Cats or dogs? 
  * Do they eat breakfast?  If so, what?



What’s their opinion on pineapple pizza?

If Alex catches someone eating pineapple on pizza her reaction is dramatically violent. She'll literally throw or knock the pizza to the ground. At first her reaction was just for laughs, but it became instinctual habit and now she'll do it to anyone she sees eating it. It's gotten to point where she's threatened to kill someone over it and has banned it from her house. 


	3. Alex Snow pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt.3

1- What’s their full name?

Alex Snow

2- What’s the reason/meaning behind their name?

A rearranged spelling of the name Lexa, her maternal grandmother

3- Do they have a nickname? What’s the meaning behind it?

  * RIP(Rest In Pieces)
  * Lapis Lazuli(for the color of her eyes)



4- Do they have a false name? Why? Does it have any meaning?

  * Alexandra Daddario(Her actor persona)
  * Ruby Taft(The identity of a dead girl she assumed in order to join a rich family)
  * Jane Wick(The female version of John Wick; she no longer uses this persona as there's a $20 million bounty on her head)



5- How old are they? How old do they appear?

6- What is their eye color? Do they have to use glasses or contacts? How good/bad is their vision?

Alex's eyes are strikingly blue and beautiful. It's the first thing people notice and often comment on much to her disdain. She finds it incredibly shallow of people to mention the most obvious thing about her. 

Hey vision is beyond human measuring standards. She can differentiate colors 20x better than the average human and process movement to a millisecond.

7- What is their weight/height? What kind of body type/build do they have?

8- What is their skin tone/type? If they have fur, how long is it? Does it have any markings or patterns?

9- Do they have any distinguishing marks? 

10- What are their prominent features?

11- How attractive are they to others?

Highly attractive to both men and women, though she's only attracted to women in return. 

12- Are they healthy? If no, why not?

Physically, she's extremely healthy, mentally not so much

13- What’s their favorite color? Why?

14- What’s their least favorite color? Why?

Brown, it reminds her of mud and dirt. 

15- What’s their favorite music? Why?

Dubstep remixes. She likes the noise and beautiful chaos of the sound. 

16- What kind of food do they like or have to eat?

17- What kind of books do they like to read?

18- How do they get around? 

Car, horse, dragon. 

19- Are they a daredevil or more cautious?

20- How do they handle being alone?

21- Name any good habits they have

22- Name any bad habits they have

  * Drifting off into thought and forgetting she's in the middle of a conversation 
  * Procrastinating 
  * Compulsive lying
  * Burping mid-conversation



23- What are their favorite hobbies or pastimes?

  * Painting



24- How would they like to spend a rainy day? A sunny day?

Alex would prefer to spend both kinds of days asleep in her bed.

25- Where do they come from? What is their culture? Any traditions or things of that sort in their hometown?

26- List out their immediate family. How good is their relationship with them?

  * Costia Griffin(mother); Exceptionally strong
  * Jon Snow(biological father); Very strong
  * Wolf Taylor(second father); Very strong
  * Tormund Giantsbane(adopted brother); Very strong
  * Jackson Teller(adopted brother); Very strong
  * Daryl Dixon Snow(adopted brother); Very weak
  * Nolan Taylor(half brother); Very strong
  * Kitt 'Kid' Snow(brother); Very strong


  * Daenerys Targaryen(first wife)(Deceased); Exceptionally strong
  * Dixon Snow(son); Exceptionally strong
  * Bastion Targaryen(adopted son); Very strong
  * Wes Bentley(partner); Very strong
  * Maggie Rhee(second wife); Exceptionally strong
  * Enid Snow-Rhee(adopted daughter); Exceptionally strong
  * Lauren Snow-Rhee(adopted daughter); Exceptionally strong
  * Alice Snow(daughter); Strong



27- Are they diurnal or nocturnal? Early bird or night owl?

Alex is a nocturnal creature, but her responsibilities as king force her to stay awake during the day.

28- What are they afraid of? What are they not afraid of?

Spider webs, but not actual spiders scare her.

29- What are their goals? How are they going to achieve those goals?

30- Are there any obstacles that might get in the way of their goals?

31- How well known are they among the common folk? Is it for a good reason?

32- Do they hold any secrets? What are they?

33- When confronted with danger, how would they react?

34- What is their species? Describe their species and their features

35- What is their basic story?


	4. Alex 4

  * Does your character have siblings or family members in their age group? Which  **one**  are they closest with?



 

  * What is/was your character’s relationship with their mother like?



 

  * What is/was your character’s relationship with their father like?



 

  * Has your character ever witnessed something that fundamentally changed them? If so, does anyone else know?



 

  * On an average day, what can be found in your character’s pockets?



 

  * Does your character have recurring themes in their dreams?



 

  * Does your character have recurring themes in their nightmares?



 

  * Has your character ever fired a gun? If so, what was their first target?



 

  * Is your character’s current socioeconomic status different than it was when they were growing up?



 

  * Does your character feel more comfortable with more clothing, or with less clothing?



 

  * In what situation was your character the most afraid they’ve ever been?



 

  * In what situation was your character the most calm they’ve ever been?



 

  * Is your character bothered by the sight of blood? If so, in what way?



 

  * Does your character remember names or faces easier?



 

  * Is your character preoccupied with money or material possession? Why or why not?



 

  * Which does your character idealize most: happiness or success?



 

  * What was your character’s favorite toy as a child?



 

  * Is your character more likely to admire wisdom, or ambition in others?



 

  * What is your character’s biggest relationship flaw? Has this flaw destroyed relationships for them before?



 

  * In what ways does your character compare themselves to others? Do they do this for the sake of self-validation, or self-criticism?



 

  * If something tragic or negative happens to your character, do they believe they may have caused or deserved it, or are they quick to blame others?



 

  * What does your character like in other people?



 

  * What does your character dislike in other people?



 

  * How quick is your character to trust someone else?



 

  * How quick is your character to suspect someone else? Does this change if they are close with that person?



 

  * How does your character behave around children?



 

  * How does your character normally deal with confrontation?



 

  * How quick or slow is your character to resort to physical violence in a confrontation?



 

  * What did your character dream of being or doing as a child? Did that dream come true?



 

  * What does your character find repulsive or disgusting?



 Spider webs and spit disgust her.

  * Describe a scenario in which your character feels most comfortable.



 

  * Describe a scenario in which your character feels most uncomfortable.



 

  * In the face of criticism, is your character defensive, self-deprecating, or willing to improve?



 

  * Is your character more likely to keep trying a solution/method that didn’t work the first time, or immediately move on to a different solution/method?



 She'll try, once, then twice, and then try something new.

  * How does your character behave around people they like?



 

  * How does your character behave around people they dislike?



 

  * Is your character more concerned with defending their honor, or protecting their status?



 Alex is more concerned with protecting her status as king and alpha. Honor doesn't mean much to her.

  * Is your character more likely to remove a problem/threat, or remove themselves from a problem/threat?



 Alex is most likely to remove the problem/threat, it's easier and assures that it won't show up again. In situations where she can't remove the problem(Rick for example), she's quick to remove herself.

  * Has your character ever been bitten by an animal? How were they affected (or unaffected)?



 She's been bitten by several animals. Some friendly, most hostile.

  * How does your character treat people in service jobs?



 As her interactions with service workers are brief and impersonal, she keeps things light, but quick. They're not her friends and she isn't theirs so they should keep things as short as possible. Depending on how difficult her order was at a restaurant will determine how big she tips.

  * Does your character feel that they deserve to have what they want, whether it be material or abstract, or do they feel they must earn it first?



 Alex doesn't feel like anyone should deserve anything, because if everyone got what they deserved no one would have anything. She has others earn what they want through loyalty and hard work.

  * Has your character ever had a parental figure who was not related to them?



 While Wolf is her biological father, she does value him as a father just as much. He's raised her alongside her other two parents in a poly relationship.

  * Has your character ever had a dependent figure who was not related to them?



 In her preteen age, she looked up to a wolf name Snotty. Snotty was an elderly alpha of a pack to the northeast of her home.

  * How easy or difficult is it for your character to say “I love you?” Can they say it without meaning it?



 Alex can say "I love you" easily and without meaning, but she chooses not to. She holds her "I love you"s close so that when she says them people value them greatly.

  * What does your character believe will happen to them after they die? Does this belief scare them?



Alex believes when she's finally able to die and stay dead, she'll be able to choose between watching over her living family or spend her version of a peaceful eternity with those who have passed on. Maybe be able to do both. She looks forward to dying.


End file.
